Not Who You Thought You Were (ABANDONED)
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: Draco Malfoy knows he doesn't feel home at Malfoy Manor and decides to change, for his own and his mother's good. Than his mother tells him who he really is and it changes his behaviour, especially around Harry and Hermione. But when Lucius Malfoy finds out who Draco really is and who his biological parents are, the hell brakes loose. Can Draco, Harry and Hermione put it all right?
1. Chapter 1

**Realize The Truth**

**Chapter 1: Another Teacher**

* * *

_1 September 1995, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland….._

* * *

All students of Hogwarts sat on the tables of their houses.

There was something mysterious in the air. Mainly around the Gryffindor table.

"Who do you think who'll be our new DADA teacher?" Hermione asked.

"Probably someone from the Ministry, dad told this man was kinda mysterious." Ron replied.

Harry didn't listen to his friends, he was looking at the tall figure with a black cape sitting next to Snape, their teacher Potions. The figure was a very mysterious man and a small braid hang down the man's shoulders, making him even more mysterious than he already looked in that black cape.

"Harry?" it was Hermione. "Where are you looking at?" she asked.

"That man next to Snape, who is he?" Harry asked.

"He could be our new DADA teacher." Hermione replied. "Through I'm not sure."

"I don't see anyone of the Ministry around, maybe Dumbledore did find a good DADA teacher." Harry said, full of hope which he knew what could be shattered.

Dumbledore stood up and walked to his usual place at the book in front of the tables. He raised his voice. "Students of Hogwarts, as each year, we have a new teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts. He is from a city far away from here, please, welcome Professor Anakin Skywalker." Dumbledore said, pointing with his arm at the rising figure in black, who pulled away the hood.

The new Professor looked like he was only 20 years old, his face unscarred and his dark blonde hair in some weird haircut. The hair on his head was all flat and on the right side of his face hang the braid.

Just as always, everyone clapped as the new Professor bowed.

"Is he one of them?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked better at the new teacher, who'se bright blue eyes were filled with kindness, wisdom and protectiveness. "No, he isn't." he replied. "He's not from the Ministry."

"Why do you think that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I…. just feel it." Harry said.

"We'll see who he is. Ron, we need to lead the new ones to the Tower. We see you there Harry." Hermione said, smiled and walked away. Ron just followed.

Harry went to the Gryffindor tower, not really knowing what to think about the new Professor.

This Professor was young, but clearly no ex-student from Hogwarts. Harry would've known him if he had been. And Skywalker wasn't really a wizarding name, not even a Muggle name, it was a weird name.

Once he was in the Tower, he immediately went to the boy dorms, trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

Harry went to his first class, Transfiguration, without any sleep. He hadn't slept any moment last night.

"Harry? What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked with worry as she saw him sitting like that. "How much have you slept last night?"

"I couldn't sleep." Harry replied. "Nothing to worry about."

"You should go to sleep." Hermione said. "Just ask McGonagall if you may skip this class."

"I can't. I need to be in the classes today, Hermione." Harry said. "And if I try to sleep, I probably won't be able to. I wasn't able to last night and I won't be able now."

Then the Slytherins walked in. But Malfoy did not walk in the front, he walked a few meters behind the others unlike usual.

"What's up with Malfoy?" Harry asked. "That's unlike him."

Malfoy stopped in front of Harry and Hermione. "Is this seat still free?" he asked.

"Y-y-yes." Harry stammered in surprise.

Malfoy smiled, he didn't smirk arrogantly like usual, this smile was kind and polite. "Thank you, Harry." he said, put down his bag and sat down next to Harry.

The Slytherins reacted with shock, as did the Gryffindors.

"Malfoy? What's wrong with you today?" Hermione asked.

"Please, call me Draco. And really nothing is wrong with me, I'm perfectly fine, Hermione." Malfoy replied. "What makes you think there's something wrong with me?"

"Uhm… you're so nice to us, to both of us. You've never showed kindness in the past 4 years." Hermione replied. "Plus you're a Slytherin."

"Something has changed about you, I don't know what it is, but it feels like a positive change." Harry said, slightly closing his eyes as he looked at Malfoy.

"I will tell you later, not now, not with them here." Malfoy said and silently pointed at the other Slytherins.

"That won't be a problem." Harry said.

And when McGonagall walked in, the lesson started.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Draco kept talking all day long, about all things and everything.

"That aunt &amp; uncle must have been really awful." Draco said.

They were free for the day and they were now sitting in the grass of the fields around Hogwarts.

"They were. Once I finish school, I won't go back anymore, then I'll be free." Harry said.

"Sounds like a plan. Hermione is the only one of us who has a good life with her family." Draco concluded.

"What is it then with your family? You haven't told us." Harry asked.

Draco laid down in the grass, looking up at the blue sky. "It's no fun to be a Pureblood, you know. Especially when your _'dad'_ holds so much power within the Ministry that you're afraid of him, everyone is afraid of him, and afraid of me too." he sighed. "I can't hold up his expectations anymore, I'm not the son he wants me to be. I just …. can't be who I truly am, the son my mother raised."

"Aren't you overdoing this a little?" Harry asked. "Because I'm not afraid of Lucius Malfoy."

Draco sighed. "You don't understand it, you're not afraid of anybody. But once you know who Lucius Malfoy really is, you would know what I mean. He threatens me and my mother, that if we ever leave, that he'll break us." he replied.

"But that's awful!" Hermione said with shocked eyes. "A parent shouldn't threaten his own child."

"I guess that Lucius Malfoy thinks I'm not his child." Draco said. "And sometimes, I also think like that."

"What makes you think so?" Harry asked, also lying down in the grass.

"The way we think." Draco replied. "He thinks noble Purebloods are the only race of witches and wizards who deserve to live. For me, Halfbloods and Muggleborns also deserve a chance to live, though I haven't behaved to that thought the past 4 years. I needed to let people think I was my _'father's'_ son."

"One thing is kinda strange." Harry said and sat up. "You call your father by his first name?"

"That's the thing you know." Draco said, sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"What do you mean with that?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed and looked at his newfound friends. His eyes were shiny bright blue now, yet sad. "You wouldn't believe me if I told." he said.

"You can always tell us." Hermione said. "Nobody wants to believe that Voldemort has returned, which is true. If your 'secret' is also true, we'll believe it."

Draco looked at the grass and sighed before he looked up again, facing Harry and Hermione. "Lucius Malfoy is not my biological father."

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Leave a review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: _**What The Truth Can Hide**

**Hope this is a bit good.  
**

* * *

"What?" Harry asked, he was completely overwhelmed. How could Draco, the Slytherin Prince, not be the son of the powerful &amp; rich Lucius Malfoy? There was just no answer to that question for Harry.

"But if Lucius Malfoy is not your father, who is?" Hermione asked. "And who told you weren't Lucius's son?"

"My mother told me and I know she would never lie to me, not to her blood own son." Draco replied. "And my biological father is even more powerful than Lucius, he's considered a Royal."

"We still don't have a name." Harry said.

"Fine. I was born as Draconis Erasmus Skywalker, happy now?" Draco asked, slightly angry.

Hermione gasped. "You're one of Luke Skywalker's sons, are you?" she asked.

"Almost the youngest." Draco replied. "Born by his second wife, Narcissa Black."

"Does this mean you're Professor Skywalker's younger brother?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he's the oldest brother I have, and he's dad's heir." Draco replied. "I'd better tell the whole story to you now, then anything else that still has to come won't hit you hard."

"How do you mean?" Harry asked, blinking his eyes.

"My mother married my biological father over 20 years ago after she became a Jedi Knight. And because my parents are Jedi, it automatically means I'm too, plus the magical talent I draw from my mother's line." Draco replied. "Onto the story."

That was when Draco started to tell.

* * *

"My dad is known in every society in these days since he became the Galaxy's most powerful man. Nobody could tell him what to do because he's a free spirit. Everyone describes my dad as a powerful, brave, loyal yet strict man with a heart for his family.

And he was all of this already 20 years ago, when my mother started her Jedi Training at the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV, the Academy I will go to when I'm done here at Hogwarts.

My mother easily enrolled the Academy on Yavin because her older sister Andromeda helped her getting in. Once she was busy training there, she changed. She started to see life differently, she saw that everything about Muggles she had learned was false, nothing was the same anymore. So what aunt Andromeda told her was true: 'Once you're training, nothing will be the same.'. The change of an opinion is hard, but it made her way more motherly and softer to younger people, to the normal humans &amp; humanoids.

After her training, she fell in love with my dad. But sadly enough, he was already married, and not to just a woman, no, his wife was the Galactic Jedi Empress Ahrianna Palpatine, the Galaxy's most powerful being, no one dares to challenge her.

But somehow, my dad did take an interest in my mother and asked his first wife permission to marry my mom, and she gave it, and any future children would be legal by every law. And those children would be me, my brother Andrew and my sister Anastasia.

And of course my dad has children with his other wife: my half-brothers Anakin, Lukas, Lucan &amp; Jonathan and my half-sister Valentina."

* * *

Harry was silent, but Hermione had questions.

"Are you the only child with wizarding powers?" she asked him, sitting down beside him on the grass.

"No, my brother Andrew is pure wizard, he did his exams last year. Anakin has slight wizarding powers coming from his mom, the reason he's here teaching us. Jonathan too, but he wants to be a Jedi, not a wizard. And Valentina is somewhere here in Hogwarts too, my dad send me a message about that, he wanted me to find her before Umbridge or the Ministry did." Draco replied. "You know they don't like Jedi. And my dad is pure Jedi, no child of Skywalker is safe at Hogwarts."

"You must feel brotherly protection." Harry said, playing with a small twig.

"Yeah, I do." Draco said and turned to Harry with a scattered face. "How did you know I felt that?"

"I-I, I don't know." Harry said, looking up to the sky. Then he realized something. "Wait a sec…. why do I even feel this? This is the second time I feel how someone else feels!"

Draco looked at him. "It may be something good to have a talk with my brother." he said. "He can explain." and stood up, Hermione following him.

Now Harry was scattered, but he did follow Draco and Hermione to the DADA classroom.

They ran through the empty hallways of the castle. Another period had started, but they were off.

Professor Skywalker was in the classroom, behind his desk. He looked up when they entered.

"Anakin, could you explain to Harry why he can feel certain things?" Draco asked, referring their teacher as his brother.

Professor Skywalker, Anakin, looked at Harry.

Shiny sky blue eyes met bright emerald green ones.

Anakin stood up and turned to his little brother again. "Your friend Mr Potter here possesses one the same ability as we do." he replied, his voice sounded slightly spiritual. Anakin's braid was hanging down his shoulder.

* * *

**Yup, clifhangers. I love them.  
**

**Keep reading &amp; please review after you read this!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: _**The Arrival of the Skywalkers**

* * *

It had been several days after Harry had discovered he was a Jedi, just like Draco. He had been okay with it, but Anakin had told him that this Jedi power required proper training, the training which only Masters were able to offer. And since Anakin wasn't a Master yet , Anakin would search for any Jedi Master on Earth.

* * *

Draco was in Hogsmeade with both Harry and Hermione, walking from shop to shop.

It was clear that something was about to happen, both Harry and Draco felt a strong wave of emotion through the Force.

"You feel that?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Harry replied. "Something's about to happen."

And just when he said that, an enormous silver space ship appeared above Hogsmeade, catching everyone's attention as it blocked the sun.

The space ship had quite an oval form with blue fired turbo engines on the back. It looked like a zeppelin, but with a flat bottom.

"I believe your father is on board of that ship." Hermione mentioned.

"C'mon! We've gotta run!" Harry said, starting to sprint back towards the castle.

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and ran after Harry, using Force speed to reach him.

They reached the castle just in time to see the enormous ship land in the big courtyard of the school.

The ship's loading bridge went down, revealing a tall black shadow, which had to be a man's shadow.

"Is that your dad?" Hermione asked as the shadow walked down the bridge, head covered with a black hood that only revealed the man's black hair.

"No, my dad's blonde. He must be one of my dad's most loyal Knights, otherwise they're not allowed to travel with the family." Draco replied. "My mum explained everything."

Umbridge stepped forward, in a very bitchy way actually. "Who are you and what are you doing here at Hogwarts?" she asked, not in a nice way.

The hooded man didn't say a thing, but a strict male voice from the ship did reply Umbridge. "My name is Luke Skywalker, Jedi Grand Master of the Jedi Order. I am here for family business."

"That's your dad!" Hermione whispered, pointing at the tall broad-shouldered male figure that appeared, without a cloak.

Draco's father, Mr Skywalker, walked down the bridge, his handsome muscular figure visible through the tight black clothing he wore. His eyes were shiny sky blue, sending out a wave of authority, wisdom and bravery. His hair was sandy blonde, slightly dark blonde. Mr Skywalker seemed to be kind, but also a very strict man who was very able to hold a high position.

Harry saw many things from Mr Skywalker in Draco, at first the combination of blue eyes and blonde hair, which both of his parents had, the jawbones that shaped their faces and the right bravery.

"You're not allowed here on Hogwarts's grounds." Umbridge immediately said.

Mr Skywalker raised an eyebrow. "And why then?" he questioned.

"You're not supposed to question the Ministry's Hogwarts Inquisitor!" Umbridge replied quickly, hoping he would leave as soon as she wanted.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere." Mr Skywalker said. "As I said, I am here for family business."

They suddenly heard 2 female chatting voices in the ship. The two females walked down the bridge, in excusive extravaganza gowns.

The female with curly black hair plugged-on in a tidy knot wore a dark blue gown with golden decorations. Her gown was a mermaid-shaped dress and behind her head a dark blue sun-like thing what the ancient Chinese would've worn.

The female with straight blonde hair, also plugged-on in a tidy knot, wore a light blue ball gown with silver decorations.

Both women looked young, wise and in excellent shape.

As if it was timed, Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the school.

"Ah, Master Skywalker, it looks like you've found our school." he said, softly smiling at Mr Skywalker.

"It wasn't hard to find, as you might know, my wives are witches." Mr Skywalker said.

"I suppose you're here to find your son Draconis and your daughter Valentina? Am I correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Indeed." Luke replied. "Ladies, shall we go in?"

Each woman hooked their arm in one of his, going into the school to be followed by the hooded man.

"I must say, your father looks very intimidating." Hermione said.

"I know." Draco said. "I see him only once in 5 years, but I can tell you he's a great man." Draco said as everyone started to enter the school again.

"Was that blonde woman your mother?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Yup." Draco replied shortly.

"And that black haired woman?" Hermione asked.

"That's Anakin's mother." Draco replied.

"She's beautiful." Hermione said as she watched the black haired woman pass by on the arm of Draco's father. "She certainly is."

"Can't agree more." Harry said.

Most students started to go inside the castle again, others hang around the spaceship, which were mostly curious younger Gryffindors.

"I have to get them away there." Hermione said and started to walk up to the younger students.

"Have you seen your father before?" Harry asked when no one was around.

"Yeah, he came around each 5 years. I always thought he was just one of my mom's friends she had to keep secret because Lucius quickly thinks mom has an affair with another man or because he was some Muggleborn wizard my mother was protecting." Draco replied.

"And you never told Lucius?" Harry asked.

"No, my mother holds love for me, Lucius doesn't." Draco replied, turning to Harry. "We better go inside, or people will suspect things."

"Yeah, we should." Harry said.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: _**The Ancient Curses &amp; Jedi Training  
**

* * *

Umbridge was determined to find out who Valentina and Draconis were, and use them to get their father. She had everyone guarded 24/7, day in day out, by witches and wizards from the Ministry she trusted. She had Anakin guarded as well, to be secure he didn't try to find his little siblings. Umbridge had tried to get the father watched as well, but he somehow could avoid the hundreds of 'Inquisitor Agents' Umbridge got into the castle.

Draco knew why: the Force, never ever underestimate the Force, no matter who you are or what you believe in, do never ever underestimate such a mysterious power. Especially if you're not familiar with it.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Draco were on their way to DADA when they heard 2 people argue in that same classroom.

"I teach the children what they need to know!" it was Anakin's voice, speaking loud and clear.

"And the Ministry has to approve." it was another male voice, some neither of them recognized that quick.

"Oh yeah? That stupid text book isn't going to learn them how to use a spell!" Anakin spoke.

"Why would they need to know?" that was clearly Umbitch's voice.

"Some of these children want to become Aurors, and to enroll, they need to know how to perform those spells." Anakin replied. "Do you want your recute Aurors to die quickly once they face a crazy minded loose Death Eater!?"

"Stop spreading this nonsense!" Umbitch demanded.

There was a deathly silence.

"You are not in charge of my doings." Anakin spoke. But this time... his voice... it contained a lot of power, power that only a full trained Jedi could speak with against those opposing him. "I am my own."

"You should learn to respect the right persons, Mr. Skywalker." Umbitch said.

"Oh yeah? You are here the one who should learn how to respect the right persons!" Anakin spoke.

"The Minister will hear of this!" Umbitch called out.

"Go tell your Minister, but know you'll call a very unpleasant old curse on yourself when you do." Anakin warned.

"Hump! You're just a filthy Halfbreed! You don't know anything about the Ancient Curses!" Umbitch said, a determined and self-proud face on her evil ugly toad head.

"Watch your words." Anakin said, taking a deep breath before he blinked with his eyes and narrowed them. His sky blue eyes started to glow. _"Determined, yet wrong. Forever you'll be, a Wolf in Mind and Soul. Hungry for Might, thirsty for Power. You shall drink the blood of a Thousand Creatures, changing when the moon's full. The path back, is the One Backwards."_

A sky blue light hit Umbitch in the stomach, but she didn't feel any of it.

"This is the drop! The Minister shall remove you from your position and appoint ME!" Umbitch said as she stamped out of the office, not seeing the trio at all.

Meanwhile, Anakin was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"That, was an Ancient Dark Curse." Anakin replied.

"A Dark Curse?" Hermione asked with fear in her voice. "I thought you came from a Light family!"

"My father is Light indeed. But my mother on the other hand," Anakin started his explanation. "she came from two very Dark families. This Curse is a typical Curse for the Lestrange family. And my mother's mother was a Lestrange, she teached my mom those Curses, and she passed them on to me."

"Uh... what exactly does the curse do?" Draco asked.

"She'll change, in something that she hates." Anakin replied, the grin coming back on his face.

Harry dumb stared at Anakin while Hermione was thinking.

"You must see the curse as a riddle..." Anakin hinted.

Hermione immediately knew the answer. "The answer! It's hidden in this sentence: Forever you'll be, a Wolf in Mind and Soul." She said.

"Correct! 20 points to Gryffindor!" Anakin said, clapping in his hands and smiling at her. "I knew you'd find the right clue.

"So... the next full moon, she'll change in a werewolf?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, indeed." Anakin replied.

Draco and Harry looked at each other with smiling faces. "Wicked!" they said.

"Uh... aren't these Ancient Curses forbidden or something?" Hermione asked.

"They are." Anakin carelessly replied. "But sometimes, you have to break a certain rule to make your warning clear."

"Will you teach us those curses?" Harry asked with a mischievous smile.

Anakin smiled widely. "I thought you'd never ask." he said. "Oh, by the way, you'll have Jedi Training with Professor Snape, starting today at 8 PM."

'Why did it have to be Snape? Of all people!' Harry asked in his head.

'Because he's the only other Jedi Master at this school, at he hasn't been caught during all those years.' It was Anakin's voice, sounding in Harry's mind.

Harry's eyes wided as he looked up at Anakin.

"Yes, I am able to feel your thoughts through the Force." Anakin said. "You'll learn it too."

"Well, okay then." Harry sighed, giving in that he had Jedi Training with Professor Snape.

* * *

**_Hey, I hope I didn't make you wait that long!_**

**_Sorry that I didn't have time to write. First there was this huge writer's block on this story, then I had only inspiration for others, and next I have so many tests an projects! Gods, I hate school!_**

**_Well, until next time!_**

**_\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1_**


End file.
